1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a storage unit for compact disks which features ease of use.
2. Prior Art
The prior art related to containers or storage units for compact disks includes the well-known type of container known as a jewel box. This container typically is formed as a clear plastic box with an internal platform. The platform includes a hub portion with spring fingers which closely fit the center hole of a compact disk. This type of container typically has a snap-fit lid which is both difficult and time consuming to open. Typically two hands are needed to pry open the lid. Once the lid is opened, the user must grasp the rim of the compact disk which rests close to the platform and pry the compact disk away from the hub. During this process the compact disk usually bends and the user often becomes concerned that excessive force may be applied to the compact disk.
To install a compact disk into a conventional jewel box the lid must again be pried open and the compact disk must be pushed onto the hub. This process again bends the compact disk and the handling process leaves often finger prints and minute particles of dirt which are inadvertently transferred from the user's hands.
The conventional jewel box container is especially difficult and frustrating for children and older persons who lack the manual dexterity required to perform the required actions needed to remove and replace a compact disk in an efficient manner.
The conventional jewel box container requires a separate printed paper or cardstock package insert in order to present graphic and text information regarding the compact disk stored therein.
Additionally, the covers of conventional jewel box containers include a relatively thin plastic panel, which is subject to cracking and breakage.
The prior art related to compact disks includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,480, 5,168,991, 5,244,084, 5,421,452, 5,246,107, 5,450,953 and 5,462,160.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,480 to Gelardi et al shows a storage container which is formed by two pivotally connected panels and a holder which automatically moves to an intermediate position when the two panels are separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,991 to Whitehead et al shows a storage container which is formed by two pivotally connected panels and a holder which can slide to a position between the panels when the two panels are opened and are in-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,084 to Chan shows a case which is formed by two outer shells which are connected to hold a disk holder. The disk holder can be turned out of the shells and then turned into the shells. A wedge block on one of the shells is engaged into an opening in the disk holder to lock the disk holder into the shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,452 to Hybiske shows a case which includes a pocket section into which a tray section, which holds a disk, is slideably mounted. The tray and the pocket section are fabricated from a single sheet of cardboard and a plurality of plates which hold a compact disk. The plates are connected by hinges to form an accordion-like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,953 to Reisman shows a package which includes a rectangular envelope which contains a slideable carrier sheet which holds a compact disk. The carrier sheet includes a tab which extends into a slit in the envelope to restrict motion so that the carrier sheet is only partially removable from the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,160 to Youngs shows a storage container which includes a flexible sheet which is cut to form a flap which holds a compact disk. The container is formed of flexible sheets which may have holes punched to create a booklet of storage containers.
Despite the developments of the prior art, there remains a need for a storage unit for compact disks which is easy to use, easy to imprint and relatively rugged.